


The Other Side

by stylensoul



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, BoyxBoy, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Multi, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylensoul/pseuds/stylensoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stangers trying not to be strangers.<br/>People who aren't really people.<br/>Dreams that are almost real life.<br/>Boys who keep appearing.<br/>Help that is needed, will be given. </p><p>A not so normal boy, swept away in a world caught between dreams and reality. When they saw him, they immediately knew his secret. They were the ones who gave him the secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! another book from me! I do have a wattpad account, (stylensoul) I DIDN'T STEAL THIS BOOK. the original is heterosexual and I absolutely could not write het anymore, no matter how hard I tried. so enjoy some Zaniam with a side of Larry!

Niall's POV: 

Screaming. All I could hear was screaming. 

It wouldn't stop. Then I closed my mouth. The screams stopped. My mother burst into my room. 

Her lips were moving. She was speaking, I just couldn't hear her. I'm trying to remember why I was screaming. I turn my head to look in the mirror, I look like hell. I can hear my mom speaking. She's asking me if I'm okay. She looks exhausted. 

"What's going on?" I turn my head and see my best friend Zayn, who was sleeping in the guest room. He is the only one who understands, he experiences this problem too. He wraps me in a hug and tells my mother it was only a nightmare. 

Nightmare? I don't remember a nightmare. I'm tired again. I feel myself drifting into a deep sleep. 

That's when I see it. A boy about my age fighting a figure. I don't know who the figure is, nor do I know who the boy is, but I have a feeling I know. Deep down. 

Liam's POV:

I've been watching him for a while now, he just didn't know it. I know everything about him. 

His name is Niall Horan and anything you can possibly think of, I know about him. Favourite color? Favourite Food? I know. 

He's 17, beautiful blue eyes, bleached blond hair with dark roots...and I'm here thinking about him. I'm not a stalker. I barely even live on planet earth. I live where all people of my kind live. 

We live in Aleria. It's a beautiful place really, except for the dark corner called Dyrika where all evil spirits, monsters and Alerians gone rogue go. 

Aleria is a place which is situated in between the land of dreams and real life.  I visit Earth when I need to see him. Or when my father needs something from the human world. 

You see, we aren't the same as humans. I have a gift. I can see into the mind of any witch, warlock, angel or monster. I have a set of white and gold wings. I'm not an angel. That's why I'm different. 

Today, Niall broke through. He didn't land in Aleria like he was supposed to. Zayn and I have been planning this moment for weeks, he was supposed to come through. His mother knows it has to happen. He's too pure for earth and Zayn's wings have been hidden for so long that I fear they may never come back. 

So, that's why I'm here. When he actually were to ever land himself in Dyrika again, I'm here to protect him. I don't know if she saw me or not. That's what I'm worried about. 

Not all halfbloods can break through. I accidentally gave him the secret to getting here. He has some of my blood, mixed with Zayn's. Don't ask me how, I have no idea. But any human who has the blood of an angel or whatever Zayn and I are, can cross over in his or her sleep. They become Halfbloods. 

All we can do to help is protect. Protecting him is now our lives.  
Besides, what kind of Alpha doesn't protect his Omega?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed Chapter One, I appreciate comments and kudos, I'm always up for constructive criticism or randomness but don't be a dick :)


End file.
